Cold Spring
by Silver Shadow75
Summary: ZUTARA! No longer a one shot! Yay! I'll make a summery later because I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this. But, hey, it's ZUTARA! what else do you need to want to read it? Oh and I think it's going to be Taang too.DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kinda switching back and forth between one part in time and another. Depending on the feedback of this oneshot, I might make it into a story. Might. So review and tell me what you think and if I should make it a story.

* * *

**

He put more wood on the fire and threw more blankets on her. She was shivering violently and if he didn't do something she would die.

* * *

It was cold for spring, so cold that the water froze over. Everyone was huddled around the fire wrapped in blankets, even Zuko. They had never expected Azula to attack.

* * *

She wouldn't stop shivering. No matter how high he built the fire, no matter how many blankets he put on her, she wouldn't stop shivering.

* * *

They fought hard, but they were slow with cold and their opponents easily gained ground. First fell Sokka, taken down by a knife in his leg. Next Toph, her chi blocked and unable to see. Then Aang, hit hard by blue fire. They still fought back though. Katara drew water from the frozen river and lashed out at the girls while Zuko threw fireballs at them. But, when hit with a knife and pushed back by a ball of fire, Katara fell, unconscious, into the icy river.

* * *

He tucked the blankets around her tighter. _Please be ok, please be ok…

* * *

He dived in after her with out hesitation. Grabbing her around the waist he resurfaced. His sister was gone, and so were Toph, Sokka, and Aang. __Oh shit…

* * *

He pressed his hands to the mountain of blankets, sending heat through them. She still shivered. _

* * *

He dragged her out of the water and to the small cave the gang had been staying in. He quickly stripped her of her wet outer clothes, tied a strip of cloth around her bleeding arm, laid her on a sleeping mat, and began piling blankets on her.

* * *

She wouldn't stop shivering. Nothing he did seemed to help. He felt her forehead. She felt like ice. _Please don't die Katara, please._

He stripped down to his underclothes. _I can't let her die._

Slipping beneath the sheets he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He warmed his body temperature and held her tight praying that it would work.

She slowly stopped shivering and opened her eyes weakly. "Zuko?"

"I'm here."

Katara closed her eyes and snuggled against Zuko's warm chest. Her even breathing told him she was asleep. He lightly kissed the top of her head and pulled her close.

_You're ok. Thank gods you're ok…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Should I make it into a story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey peoples! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend CentariFighter whose birthday was Wensday! Happy Birthday Foamy (I call her Foamy occationaly because sometimes she reminds me of the crazy foamy mouth dude.)!!! Anyway, by popular demand, here is the next chapter of Cold Spring. **

* * *

She was warm. She hadn't been warm in days. Snuggling into her pillow, she sighed. This was like heaven. 

A sharp throb of pain from her arm jerked her out of her haven and back into reality.

_Throb._

The attack.

_Throb._

The fight.

_Throb._

Her friends being defeated.

_Throb._

The knife in her arm.

_Throb._

The fire.

_Throb._

The cold.

_Throb._

The warmth.

_Throb._

The thing she had her head on…

_Throb._

Wasn't a pillow.

_Throb._

It was Zuko.

_Throb._

His arms were securely wrapped around her waist.

_Throb._

And both of them were in their underwear.

_Oh gods…

* * *

_

"Zuko. Zuko, wake up!" 

The firebender only mumbled a 'go away'. It was the best sleep he'd had in ages! Why couldn't they leave him alone?

"Zuko please!"

"No." Heard a sigh.

"Zuko, we are laying in the same bed in nothing but our underwear."

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

"You heard me. Now care to tell me why?" Oh gods, this was awkward.

"It was the only way to get you warm." She gave him a questioning look.

"You fell in the river and-"

"You know what? Never mind. Where are my clothes?"

"On that rock by the fire."

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" She touched his elbow and he realized his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh. Sorry,"he said and removed them. She nodded and pulled the mound of blankets off her. She gasped as the cold air hit her exposed skin before quickly running over to her clothes.

Zuko watched her as she went and wondered why his arms felt so empty.

* * *

Katara glanced at Zuko from across the cave to find him watching her. She blushed and reached out for her clothes. They were still damp. _Great._ She quickly bent the water out of them and slipped them on. She shivered. _Brrr, it's cold. _Using the water that had been in her clothes, she healed her arm and then spotted Zuko's clothes on the rock. She bent the moisture out of them, picked them up, and turned around. His eyes were still on her. She threw him his clothes and put more logs on the fire, hoping the heat of the flames would conceal the pink tinge in her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Not very long, I know. But I'm 1) not good at writing long chapters and 2) not completely sure where I'm going with this story. Oh, and I've made a blooper for this chapter:**

Katara: "Zuko, we are laying in the same bed in nothing but our underwear."

Zuko: "What's so wrong with that?"

**Hehe. Random aren't I?**

**Toph: I'll say.**

**Silver (aka me): AHHH! What are you doing here?! Your meant to be in a prinson cell!**

**Toph: So?**

**Silver:...Fine. You get to stay, but no more sneaking up on me and you have to tell people to review.**

**Toph: Ok. Review everyone!!!!**

**Silver: Happy Birthday CentariFighter!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. I really don't know where I'm going with this story, so any ideas you guys might have, I'd love to hear them. Right now I'm thinking of doing some flashbacks to explain how Zuko ended up with the Gaang. Oh, and please feel free to bug me about updating. I think it might help. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Sorry about any OOCness and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Enjoy!**

-------------

Aang heard gentle sobbing from where he was chained and suspended in the dungeons of Azula's ship. He looked down (as best he could anyways), saw Sokka leaning against the wall sleeping, and…

_Toph? _Toph was curled up into a ball crying.

--------------

She had never felt this helpless.

Never.

She had always had her bending but Ty Lee came in every hour to take it away. She couldn't _see, _she couldn't bend, she was chained to the wall in a cold, giant ship that smelled like smoke, and she just couldn't help it.

She broke down.

She began crying. She just was thankful the boys were asleep.

"Toph?" Aang was awake. _Oh great…_

"Are you ok?"

"_Sniff._ I'm fine. _Sniff._ Never been better. _Sniff. _Everything is just-" She didn't get any farther than that before she began sobbing again.

---------------

He'd never thought he'd hear her cry. She'd always seemed so strong, like the rock she bent, but it was like that rock had broken and a river had come barreling through…literally. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. Oh no, the weirdest thing was that he wished he could go comfort her, hold her. _ Maybe they put some sort of drug in the food…_

---------------

No one knew who they were and no one really cared, even though neither looked like they belonged in the Earth Kingdom. The boy had pale skin golden eyes and was quite handsome despite the ugly scar covered a third of his face. The girl seemed to be almost the opposite; dark skin, blue eyes, not a mark or blemish visible. The boy's attitude was cold, while the girl's was warm. They came looking for work and the two of them managed to harvest more wheat in a few hours then ten men could do in a day. Then they took their money, bought supplies and an ostrich-horse, and rode off towards the west. No one really paid them any mind…

…except an old woman who lived on the farm where the two had worked. She had grown up in the peaceful times before the war, was raising her children when the Fire Nation first attacked, and had lived longer and seen more than most people had. She was wise and observant and saw more similarities between the two teens than differences. She saw he little things that no one else did. The way they both held their heads high despite the fact that their clothes were both incredibly tattered, the determined and hopeful look in eyes that held great strength and great pain. She could tell they were benders too. No one else even suspected, but she went out into the field after they finished working and saw the damp ashes that littered the ground. _A fire bender and a water bender traveling together? Hm. Haven't seen that in a while._

As the boy helped the girl on the ostrich horse and then mounted behind her, something stirred in her memory. _Well, well, if it isn't Katara of the Water Tribe and Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. They better be careful with those stupid wanted posters hanging on every wall._ She smiled._ Those two are truly destined for greatness…_

_------------_

Katara sighed as they road away from the small village. It had been a long day. Soon the steady rhythm of the ostrich horse walking had lulled her to sleep with Zuko, once again, as her pillow.

-------------

**A/N: Well, that's it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sorry again for the wait and for any OOCness there might be. Anyways, please give me any ideas you might have and feel free to bug me about updating. **

**Toph: Hey Silver. Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Silver: AH! STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME DAMIT!**

**Toph: Ummm…sorry?**

**Silver: Anyways, Toph happens to be right. I've decided to keep making bloopers. They will be extremely random, I warn you. Here's the one for this chapter.**

Katara sighed as they road away from the small village. It had been a long day. Soon the steady rhythm of the ostrich horse walking had lulled her to sleep with Zuko, once again, as her pillow. Unfortunately, Zuko was also asleep and had been leaning lightly against Katara and when she leaned against him, the two of them fell off the ostrich horse and ended up in a slightly awkward position. Oh, and the ostrich horse ran away so they had to go harvest more wheat.

**Toph: That might have been more random than the last one.**

**Silver: Just shut up and do your job.**

**Toph: Review! ... And bug Silver to update!!!! That stupid ship is cold…**


	4. authors note

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm not going to beat around the bush here; I have no inspiration for this story. I'm going to make it back into a one-shot again. I'm really sorry, I just can't write something that I have no premeditated plot or inspiration for. I tried. I did. I'm sorry.**

**If anyone has an idea for this story and would like to continue it, you may under the condition that you let me know first, and if you decide to use some of the chapters I did write please give me credit for them. Thanks. **

**Once again, I'm sorry! Please don't flame me or anything. I did try to write this story, I'm sorry I couldn't!**

**Silver**


End file.
